


Drabble Series Set 3

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Drabble Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Garak doing during all those episodes we didn't see him?</p><p>This Series of Drabbles is my exploration of that question, starting with season 1 episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series Set 3

13 - Competition

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 8 “Dax”

 

Garak was beginning to think of Jadzia as his competition. The dear Doctor insisted in his infatuation with her. He spent hours in her company attempting to seduce her. It would have been quite humors to watch if Garak wasn’t concerned about loosing his only company on the station.

Really it was the Dax part that Garak worried about. Multiple lifetimes worth of interesting stories could keep the good Doctor’s attention for decades. Even Garak the supposed spy could compete. And, of course, Jadzia had the looks to keep his baser emotions on fire.

But, the most recent event surround Jadzia Dax didn’t seem to be as wonderful as the Doctor had expected. In the beginning he seemed to enjoy the trial well enough. It appealed to his desire to be the hero. He struggled to protect the innocent young woman accused of another’s crime. But, it seemed he’d learned a bit more than he wanted about one of Jadzia’s previous hosts.

He was still interested with Jadzia for sure. However, it seemed that he was having trouble reconciling the host’s actions with his own image of Jadzia. Perhaps in the end Jadzia’s openness about her past would be what gave Garak his chance. He knew better than to expose too much of what he had been knew that too much familiarity was a bad thing.

Familiarity bred friendship more often than not. If he just sat back and wait Julian and Jadzia would learn enough about each other. Then Julian’s interest in her would wane. They would be close friends, but Julian would need more interesting companions to stimulate his thirst for knowledge. Garak could wait. After all, where would he go?

 

14 – It’s a Living

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 9 “The Passenger”

 

“I assure you, sir. The pants are to the exact specifications that you gave me.” Garak was using his most polite, and most insincere customer pleasing smile.

“They are not. I couldn’t fit into these if my life depended on it.” The Bajoran was irascible.

Garak looked the man up and down slowly. He rather agreed with the portly Bajoran. It was clear that he’d been given improper measurements.

“If sir would allow me, I can measure you myself and make the proper adjustments to the garment.” Garak didn’t think that the ploy would work.

It was clear that the man wasn’t interested in the clothing at all. He was here to torment the Cardassian tailor. Garak wondered if it was really worth opening the shop some days, like this one.

“I’m not interested in having this garment altered. It should have been right the first time. It’s clear to me that you are an incapable tailor. It’s a wonder anyone patron’s your shop. I want my money back.” He threw the garment on the ground.

“Sir, my contract clearly states that any special orders are nonrefundable.” Garak sighed as he picked up the garment.

“It’s clear that you did shoddy work, and I expect to be repaid in full. It’s not my fault you can’t follow simple instructions.” The man made an attempt to physically intimidate Garak.

“I followed your instructions to the letter, sir.” Garak took a deep calming breath. “Now, I’m willing to take your measurements myself, and alter the garment accordingly. At no cost to you, might I add.”

“That is not acceptable. I want my money back. If you don’t give me a refund now I’ll lodge a formal complaint with the station security and see you in front of the magistrate.” The man smiled maliciously.

The Bajoran clearly thought that he had Garak pinned. Was surprised by Garak’s continued smile and lightness. Garak knew better.

“Feel free, sir.” He started to usher the baffled man out of his shop. “The security office is right over there.”

The man actually headed off in the direction of Odo’s office. Garak smiled genuinely as he locked up the shop and turned on the closed sign; he’d spend the rest of the day working in his back room, away from customers. Too bad the Bajoran didn’t know Odo’s reputation better.

He’d get no-where with the claim. Odo didn’t care that Garak was Cardassian; he cared about order and the rule of law. And, to top it all off, the idiot had left the very expensive garment with Garak. He’d be able to re-sale the unclaimed item and triple his profit.

Garak moved towards the back of his shop in a suddenly much better mood. There was a lovely garment that he’d just finished designing. He could start making the outfit and have it hanging on a mannequin in the shop window by this evening. It would look quite lovely there.

 

15 – Disappointment

 

Set After: Season 1 Episode 10 “Move Along Home”

 

Garak was looking forward to lunch today. He would be meting Julian in the Replimat again at the Doctor’s request. He had known that waiting and remaining mysteriously distant would bring the man back quickly enough. Having company to look forward to had even made working on one of the horrendous Ferengi waiter outfits bearable.

He’d spent the time contemplating how best to wheedle valuable information from the young man. He knew that if he was careful Julian would eventually give him the information he needed to get back into the good graces of Cardassia, and Tain. The young doctor was his ticket home. The boy’s attractiveness, unexpected friendliness, and open-mind made the task more enjoyable, nothing more. He had his priorities after all.

Garak decided that simply treating the man like an adult was the best first step. The other officers still treated him like a child. It was very short sighted of them. Garak could tell that Julian was going to be a great asset to the station in future.

He was surprised to get a communication from Julian a few hours before his lunch with the young doctor. He appeared pleasant as ever while listening to the apology and explanation as their lunch was canceled.

“Perhaps another time. I’m just way to tired today, some stuff with the Gamma Quadrant representatives.” Julian yawned. “I’ll get back with you after I’ve had a bit of rest.”

“It’s not a problem.” Garak’s customer pleasing smile hitched a little higher. “Things will tend to come up. Another time.”

“Thanks Garak, I’ll talk to you later.”

Garak bowed his head slightly before ending the transmission. He was surprised to discover that he was disappointed and irritated by the cancelation. It was just because he wanted to get back to Cardassia as soon as possible, he decided.

Garak looked at the garment that he’d been piecing together. He decided it could wait. He went back to his quarters to have a now solitary, early lunch. He’d have to come up with a way to carefully gain more of the doctor’s interest; otherwise he’d never get home.

 

16 – Broadening Horizons

 

Set During: Season 1 Episode 11 “The Nagus”

 

Julian was sitting at the Replimat waiting for Garak to arrive. He’d finally managed to reschedule the previous lunch meeting that he’d cancelled. He’d only been sitting down for a few moments when he saw Garak moving briskly across the Promenade.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Garak stopped behind the chair across from Julian. “Every Ferengi on the station has been to my shop today for repair and alterations. The presence of the Grand Nagus has them wanting to look their best.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that Quark and Rom have been extremely nervous today.” Julian stood as well. “Shall we get in line?”

“I think so, or we won’t get our food until tomorrow.” Garak answered.

“Yes, with Quark’s closed the place is rather packed today.” Julian sighed. “I just don’t understand the effect the Nagus is having on the other Ferengi.”

“Really, Doctor? I would’ve thought that you of all the officers here on the station would understand.” Garak was puzzled.

“Why me?” Julian asked defensively.

“I meant no offense, Doctor. It’s just that you seem to be particularly interested in the values of other societies.” Garak gestured to himself. “Take me for example. You seem rather fascinated by my culture, or Lieutenant Commander Dax.”

“Well, Trill society is unique. And, you must admit that you’re rather an unusual case yourself.” Julian smirked slightly; the description was amusing and barely began to descried Garak. “Ferengi on the other hand are just… well base. They’re obsessed with latinum and that’s about all.”

“Really Doctor, I think you’re overlooking a rather complex and interesting society. Perhaps it’s because you’ve fallen victim to Federation shortsightedness?” Garak knew the challenge would appeal to the young man. “I guess you can’t expect Starfleet officers to be completely open-minded. You’ve been highly conditioned after all.”

“And, what’s that supposed to mean Garak?” Julian flushed slightly in irritation.

“Oh nothing really. Just that I’m betting that you’ve dismissed a culture based on nothing more than Federation hearsay, that you’ve never bothered to delve into the Ferengi way of life before making a judgment call.” Garak turned to the replicator. “Rokassa juice and hasperat. What would you like Doctor?”

“Tarkalean tea, double sweet, and a bowl of plomeek soup.” Julian retrieved the tray of food that materialized. “Okay, maybe I haven’t looked closely at Ferengi society, but what would I gain from doing so? They’re obsessed with acquiring things, and those skills are hardly needed in the Federation any more.”

“Ah, but your on the frontier.” They sat and began eating. “This is not Federation space, latinum is used regularly, and you have contact with Ferengi on a daily basis. Don’t you think knowing about their culture could be useful to you?”

Julian swallowed his bit of food. “Okay, I can see your point. Now that I’m here, knowing a little about the people I’m surrounded by would be useful. But, the question is, where do I begin?” Julia ate another bite of food. “It’s not like the Ferengi are prolific writers.”

“No, but they do have a written moral code that they follow strictly. It encompasses all aspects of their lives. I would suggest starting there. I did.” Garak smiled at the doctor knowingly.

Julian saw the smile and suspected that Garak was up to something. “I’ve never heard of this code.”

“I’m surprised Doctor. I thought everyone was aware of the famed Ferengi Rules of Acquisition.” Garak smirked.

“That’s not a code Garak. It’s a set of rules dealing with trade.” Julian argued.

“So, you’ve read them then.” Garak grinned his smug I’ve got you now smile.

“No.” Julian replied, knowing that Garak had intentionally cornered him.

“Then how can you know what they’re really about?” Garak ate another bit.

“Okay I’ll read the Rules of Acquisition, but only if you agree to read something that I pick for you.” Julian wanted to catch Garak in his own trap.

“I’d be delighted.” Garak’s plan had worked perfectly; he’d gained Julian’s interest. “I rather enjoyed the short story you recommend before. It was an interesting look into pre-warp humanity.”

Julian was stymied. He’d expect to score one against Garak. Somehow, he thought, he’d just done exactly what Garak wanted. It was a surprise to find that he was so completely challenged by a simple conversation with the man before him. It was refreshing.

“I’ll bring you a copy of Gaston Leroux’s The Phantom of the Opera. I think you’ll find it interesting.” Julian finished his last bit of food. “I need to get back to the infirmary, but I’ll drop the pad by your shop after my shift ends. If that’s alright?”

“That will be fine.” Garak stood as well. “I’m afraid I have to get back to my shop as well.”

 

17 – Rumors

 

Set After: Season 1 Episodes 12 & 13 “The Vortex” & “Battle Lines”

 

Garak had been hearing strange rumors relating to the Gamma Quadrant of late. He knew better than to believe even half of them, but he had a few reliable sources. If he picked through their exaggerated stories carefully enough then he could surmise what had been happening on a general level.

Morn had claimed that one of Odo’s cousins had been found in the Gamma Quadrant. It was obvious exaggeration. Garak managed to discover that a prisoner had presented Odo with a key made of some type of metamorphic crystalline organic material. Julian had examined it for him.

Quark had something to do with the whole affair, but it wasn’t entirely clear. Garak made a note to never underestimate the Ferengi’s abilities when it came to making contacts and finding things. Perhaps the bartender could be of use to him in some minor ways.

It was the latest rumors that really concerned Garak. It seemed clear that Kai Opaka had disappeared during a trip through the wormhole. Major Kira had claimed that she was answering the call of the prophets, whatever that was supposed to mean.

Garak had heard everything from her becoming a prophet herself to her being abducted by Starfleet in an effort to undermine the Bajoran government. It seemed most likely that she had died in the accident that had occurred.

He wasn’t really all that concerned by the event itself. What did worry him was the instability that the loss of Kai Opaka was likely to cause. His position here was precarious enough. Major civil unrest could make it untenable.

The other thing that concerned him was the dear Doctor. He had been part of the mission when the Kai disappeared. Whatever happened seemed to have rattled him. Garak was surprised by his desire to alleviate the man’s concerns. He would have to keep a check on not only the destabilization of Bajor, but also his own emotions. Either could cause him considerable problems.

 

18 – Retelling

 

Set After: Season 1 Episode 14 “The Storyteller”  
&  
Set During: Season 1 Episode 15 “Progress”

 

Garak was sitting across the table from Doctor Bashir, watching and listening intently. The man was animatedly telling him about a recent adventure he and Chief O’Brien had on Bajor. He found the way the Doctor told the story much more interesting than the story itself.

“So, you never figured out what this thing that was terrorizing the village was?” Garak asked the right question at the right time.

Julian smiled excitedly; glad to have an interested audience for a change. “Well, yes and no. But, I’ll get to that shortly. As I was saying, the Chief didn’t like the way the villagers were treating him, so he went back to the house. And, I walked in a short while later just in time to rescue him from an assassination attempt.”

“Really? Why would any of the villagers want to kill the man they perceived as their savior?” Garak suspected the answer, but wanted to let the Doctor think he was revealing something surprising.

“How do you know it was a villager?” Julian looked at him suspiciously. “Have you already heard about the events?”

“No, I assumed that you would have mentioned any other strangers in the village by now if there where any.” Garak replied casually.

“Oh, yes, well.” Julian recollected his thoughts. “It was a young man. He’d been the apprentice to the storyteller and was supposed to take his place. He didn’t take kindly to being shoved aside and replaced by the Chief.”

“I suppose not.” Garak agreed.

“Anyway, we got to talking to him after the attempt had ended. He explained that the Dal’Rok was created by a part of an orb. That it was the physical incarnation of the villagers’ fears. The storyteller just directs the villager; focuses their energy on uniting against their fears. I thought it was all rather fascinating.”

“It does sound rather mysterious.” Garak suspected he knew where this story led. “So, did the Chief manage to save the villagers?”

“No, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. In the end, I managed to convince the apprentice to take over for the Chief. It was he that managed to save the village.” Julian took a bit of his food.

“And, you and the Chief were free to return to the station, a job well done.”

“I guess so. I tell you Garak; it was amazing to experience, like something right out of Shakespeare’s The Tempest.”

“Shakespeare, Doctor?” Garak was about to take a bit of food, but Julian’s reference interested him.

“Sisko to Doctor Bashir.”

Julian tapped the communicator on his chest. “Bashir here.”

“Doctor your needed on run at pad C. Bring a medical kit. You’re headed to Jeraddo’s fifth moon. Sisko out.”

Julian stood as he addressed Garak. “It seems our lunch is to be cut very short. Shall I make it up to you tomorrow?”

“It would be my pleasure, Doctor. Until then.” Garak stood and bowed his head slightly.

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
